narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Images :Isn't This page, being overcorwded with images??? AlienGamer | Talk 02:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) itachi does Sasuke know about the "power" Itachi gave Naruto? (talk) 20:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I wud think no one knows about it, as naruto and itachi didn't tell anyone, and was bascially done in private....AlienGamer | Talk 21:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) What? " In two episodes, he was shown wearing shuriken briefs and in another he was shown in kunai briefs, as opposed to Naruto who was shown in green boxers with golden lucky wish " I don't think he was.Unless it was the jap version Sasuke's popularity Sasuke finished first in the last two popularity polls: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/292/01-02/ http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/245/03-04/ Please update the incorrect statement that Sasuke finished 2nd in the last one. Thanks. : Oh. I thought the polls in question were official polls. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 20:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) This is the official Shonen Jump Character Popularity Poll. Any other poll is either incorrect or a manipulation, such as the latest Databook tabulating all of the official poll votes and then ranking them on all the votes they've ever gotten, not the most recent. chidori stream in naruto shippuden episode 113 when sasuke is training he says chidori stream is that a new jutsu or it is chidori current I think it was either his way of putting it or something up with the translation, put then again I'm not sure which episode it is, cause he may have been talking about a completely diffrent jutsu since he has a bunch of them that are related to Chidori, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 19:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Chidori Stream and Chidori Current is different. If you've notice, i think it was the shippuden episode 51 when Naruto and Sasuke first meet after their fight at the valey of end, Sasuke's Chidori Current goes around his body covering the behind of him. In episode 113 his Chidori Stream goes in a straight line ... sort of :p--J.Asante (talk) 18:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC)J.Asante :It's just a different translation of the same jutsu. The Japanese is the same. ''~SnapperT '' 00:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Put unnamed space/time ninjutsu in his jutsu list When he escaped Deidara's self-destruction, Sasuke, according to Suigetsu (chapter 363, page 14), "You went inside Manda and used a jutsu to fly into a different space...". Also on the same page Karin said that Sasuke was flying. On the same page Sasuke says: "right before I flew". On chapter 364 page 14, Yamato says that "He could have also used a space/time ninjutsu to teleport himself somewhere safe." - MadaraU (talk) 18:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :He was just hiding in Manda's mouth and when he tryed to escape the blast, Sasuke followed to wherever the snake came from, then Suigetsu summond Manda again and Sasuke survived. Jacce | Talk 18:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::That was my original impression as well (that Sasu went with Manda in the Snake Village or smth:P and then when Manda was re-summoned Sasuke came back along with it). But why would Suigetsu say the thing with Sasuke doing a jutsu to fly into a different space? (it could be that what he said was a simple form of saying that he Summoned Manda etc etc) I wish I could read kanji to read the raws and see what did Suigetsu actually say. - MadaraU (talk) 18:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::You should ask ShounenSuki. Jacce | Talk 18:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) In the volume I have right now Sasuke say's he "Jumped" so I think he just summoned Manda, got inside, avoided the blast, and either A: Had Manda jump out of the way and teh Suigetsu summoned him from the spot he landed, or B: Used the Sharingan to also have Manda teleport himself back to where all the summoned animals come from, and then Suigetsu summoned him back from there, Then shoodnt u put on Suigetsu's abilites list that he can perform the Summoning Jutsu--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Icons I just fixed up his icons! Go to the article and click on any one of his icons!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 00:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) why is his mangekyou icon itachi's :It would not be effective with five different icons. Jacce | Talk 05:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) rasen-chidori rasen-chidori has been shown in the anime in naruto ova 3 so someone must write it in naruto and sasuke jutsu listNarusuke55 (talk) 00:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 That is not a real jutsu. Henryk211 Sasuke's Age Shouldn't we change his age to 17 since yesterday was his birthday? (talk) 17:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :The series time line doesn't follow the regular worlds time line. Jacce | Talk 17:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :No..It doesn't work that way...put simply real time and Anime time are not the same...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's Tsukuyomi??? We all know that the MS technique Amaterasu comes from the users right or left eye and Tsukuyomi from the opposite eye of Amaterasu. Sasuke's Amaterasu comes from his left eye which means his Tsukuyomi would be from the right eye. Well in chapter 413 page 8 you can see Sasuke's right eye activating the MS and using a genjutsu on Kirabi which i believe was Tsukuyomi. These are the following points i made to proof that the genjutsu Sasuke used was Tsukuyomi. 1.Sasuke used his right MS eye the opposite eye of Amaterasu to activate the genjutsu, just like Itachi who used his left eye the opposite eye of his Amaterasu to activate Tsukuyomi. 2.Kirabi within the illusion was in a grayscale inverted color, the same feature as the Tsukuyomi Itachi used on Kakashi. 3.After Sasuke used that genjutsu he was tired and covered his eye, the genjutsu he used put a strain on his right eye. The same side effect as Tsukuyomi. HUNTER* (talk) 15:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Until it is referred to as Tsukuyomi, it will remain an unnamed genjutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 15:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's Edit When I'm trying to edit Sasuke's page I can't find his abilities why ? I think Sasuke's main description below his name and should be changed back to Anti-Hero, since that's basically what he is. ItachiZero (talk) 02:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero (talk) 03:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Anyone else notice the wierd Kyuubi-like shadow behind Sasuke in chapt 460? (talk) 03:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's a little too complex to be classified as merely an antihero. Sort of the whole debate over who was the protagonist and antagonist of Death Note and whether Light or L was an Anti-hero or an Anti-Villain. --Ascendant of Dusk (talk) 02:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC)Ascendant of Dusk You never know, Sasuke could become the next Hokage!! Seriously, there is a possibility. There is this injustice done to Uchiha clan thing, and Naruto might "convert" him like he did to Pain, and especially to Gaara. Gaara was probably an even bigger villian during Part I, but became the Kazekage. But yeah, as the story is at present (as of Manga Chapter 465), anti-hero is probably the least inaccurate description for him. :-) Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 15:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I seriously don't think Sasuke will ever be Hokage. There is a warrant out for his death, he is schemeing to kill the village elders/advisors, and besides, Naruto "converting" him doesn't mean the Jonin COuncil or the Fire Daimyo will accept him. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 17:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Demon? In chapter 460, when Sasuke is killing the Iron ninja, there is a picture of him standing in this demon like monster's palm. Can anyone explain this?BLADERUFF (talk) 07:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to wait till its revealed...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::The motif reminds me a lot of the tailed beasts but they are all accounted for :/ KnyghtMare (talk) 06:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::it reminds me of the demon that zabuza had or sine karin can sense dark chakra maybe thets how she seen his chakra and isnt this the first time he has killed anyone ::::Thinking logically and taking into account the things said about Sasuke in chapter 360 and similar scenes throughout the manga (e.g. the one with Zabuza in chapter 32 and the one with the Sharingan demon in chapter 386), it is most likely that the black figure was a representation of the hatred and darkness within Sasuke. ::::That said, this discussion is pointless. This matter isn't going to be resolved with the amount of information we have. Unless and until there is definite proof, people will always have varying opinions on it. This discussion is over. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It's possible that it is susanoo --Narutodude (talk) 23:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude edit: hit the wrong edit button :p I think the "demon" is Madara's influince over Sasuke, but I don't think that Sasuke has forgot his promis to kill the man. --Cueil-sama (talk) 11:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Antihero or Antagonist I think that Sasuke should be considered an antihero since Madara is the main antagonist.--0Neosis (talk) 22:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well he more of an anti-hero.I mean killing Danzo sounds just fine but trying to attack Konoha is stepping over the scope of an anti-hero (talk) 04:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) shouldn't he be considered a major antagonist now. wanting to kill the 5 kages, wanting to destroy konoha, and joining akatsuki is way beyond anti hero or protagonist. it's just that someone changed the description saying that him being a protagonist is debatable. :* A protagonist is a character whom the plot revolves around and with whom the audience is intended to empathise most; :* An antagonist is a character who opposes the protagonist. A character that creates obstacles which the protagonist must overcome; :* An anti-hero is a protagonist who is depicted as having clear, strong faults; :* A foil is a character who contrasts with the protagonist in order to highlight certain aspects of the protagonist's personality; :* A tragic hero is a character who makes a fatal flaw that leads to their downfall. :* A Byronic hero is an idealised, but flawed character. A character with ideal traits on the one hand, but self-destructive traits on the other; :* A villain is a character who exhibits clear evil behaviour; who has a negative impact on other characters. :Sasuke is all of the above in one way or another. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I disagree with your opinon that Sasuke is all of these types of characters and an antihero isn't someone who doesn't have just doesn't have flaws because all characters even people have flaws an antihero is someone who uses nonheroic methods to attain there goals that are noble. For Sasuke, in part one his goal is to kill Itachi and avenge his clan's death; to do so he needs to attain power and for that he abandons the Leaf Village to drain under the demonic Orochimaru. In part two after learning Itachi's motives he resolves to kill the dicator-like Danzo we also see that he also see that he's more than willing to lie and use people to attain his goals such as Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and Madara such as saying things like letting his body be takin over and destroying the Leaf, and the Kages to please those he's using. This just to continue my opinon that he's an antihero.--0Neosis (talk) 00:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Sasuke is an antihero. How is he not all those other things? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :: It's just that most kinds of characters are one type of character, antiheroes are kind of diffucult to describe since they can be seen as a hero or villain but we all no that any character cannot be more than three types of literature characters, for Sasuke he can be seen as a deutagonist, antihero, and villain.--0Neosis (talk) 22:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't make me laugh! That may be the case in classical Western literature and the literature based on that, but that is in no way true about all literature. There is absolutely no limit to how many character types a character can be, especially when talking about one of the most important main characters in a modern Japanese story that already spans a decade. Sasuke can easily be categorised as any of the character types I mentioned above, and far more most likely. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I think ShounenSuki right. Sasuke has proved many times that he were these kind of types. Cooltamerboy (talk) 08:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC). ::Half of the story in this anime revolves around Sasuke... For all we know the series could be called "Naruto & Sasuke" He is a very complex character whom most people do not even understand and it is that reason which makes him any, if not all, of the character types mentioned by Shounen. - MadaraU (talk) 06:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I personally feel that Sasuke has gone the way of Anakin/Vader. A major character of the story gone over to the villain side. Sadly it unknown if he can be redeemed. When Naruto finally find him again, however, I expect a huge battle for the village and Sasuke's soul! Ztyran (talk) 18:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) What the hell are you talking about? You said that an antihero is someone who achieves a goal that is noble through deeds that are bad. What the heck is noble about wanting to destroy an entire village? henryk211 Listen to all of Sasuke's words and not those he uses to please those he is using. Obviously Madara wants all of Konoha destroyed, but Sasuke has no intention of doing this. He shows this further by having no problems destroying those who stand in his way, but not going out of his way to destroy what he doesn't have to. When he saw his goal (Danzo) he directed his attention towards him and whould have left the rest of the Kage alone if he had not been intercepted.--Cueil-sama (talk) 11:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Antihero or Antagonistic sasuke has almost all the points in his character but actually in the end he may finish as a protagonist just as naruto promised itachi that if sasuke attacks konoha he will save both sasuke and konohaAsad rehman (talk) 14:57, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's sharingan. It says here: It first developed during Itachi's departure from Konoha after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, but Sasuke would later forget he had activated the Sharingan due to the him being traumatized by the incident. I just checked chapter 224 and there is no sharingan in Sasuke's eyes. Was it shown somewhere else? :Chapter 403 page 11. Some of Sasuke's forgotten memories returns. Jacce | Talk 12:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Somewhere on this wiki (i think), it says that Sasuke activated his Sharingan after a brief fight with Itachi after Itachi told him to "run and cling to life" (my favorite line). It also says that Sasuke doesn't remember the fight. :It is mentioned in Background section (towards the end) in Sasuke's page. Jacce | Talk 18:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sharingan Demon Genjutsu I know that this has been discussed before, but in the latest chapter, Sasuke used a genjutsu in which the Demon would appear before the victim, grabbing it with it's hand and begin to absorb the target. I know that we don't have any information about this thing, but I really think we should mention this in his Sharingan section. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 08:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's just the most recent of Sasuke's many unnamed genjutsu. Listing all of them would be confusing. ''~SnapperT '' 17:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No, It really wouldn't. October 29, 2009 Nature Kekken Genkki if sasuke nos lighting and fire then should he be able to use a kekken genkki that combines fire and lightning??????? :No. Just because he can use two elements does not mean he can combine them. ''~SnapperT '' 03:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) not just that, but what do you get from that combination?--Cueil-sama (talk) 11:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Depends on the author.... :) You get Blaze Release. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 17:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Not really. We aren't sure what natures are needed for Blaze Release. The only thing confirmed is that they involve the black flames of Amaterasu. Susanoo? Are we sure thats wat he used to protect himself?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 05:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Skip that, I just re-read it..Sorry...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::We are not sure that it was Susanoo. The ribs later changed into Amaterasu's black flames after all, also Susanoo looks like a tengu. If you assume it's Susanoo, then why not assume that Sasuke's earlier Genjutsu was Tsukuyomi? :::*Both Mangekyo Sharingan's were active :::*It looked like Susanoo without the mirror and the sword :::*The structure was similar :::While Tsukuyomi :::*Never saw anything about it :::*It was only seen in one frame, and they didn't show the world either, just Killer Bee going down :::There's more proof that sasuke usese Susanoo than he uses Tsukuyomi...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 10:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::The bones around Sasuke are identical to the bones of Susanoo. Barring the possibility of an entirely new technique that not only looks extremely similar to Susanoo, but has the same function as well, it is obvious Sasuke just used an incomplete version of Susanoo itself. Him being able to do that also means he has mastered Tsukuyomi, which seems equally obvious given how the genjutsu he used on Killer Bee looked. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You mean the one in Chapter 413 pg 9 rite? There's only a single panel of it, and that doesn't really show much..Of course we can Presume he knows it, cause he knows Amatarasu and Susanoo...But that wud be guessing....Btw that might be Sasuke's completed Susanoo. According to Zetsu orochi was looking for the Sakenagi Longsword, but could nev find it, and Itachi had it...which means that it doesn't come default with Susanoo...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't talking about the Totsuka Sword and Yata Mirror (I didn't expect Sasuke to have those), I was talking about the complete Susanoo apparently being not a skeleton, but a fully formed body. :About Tsukuyomi: yeah, that page being Tsukuyomi is speculation, I'll admit. It could be a genjutsu that simply resembles Tsukuyomi. However, there's is more proof that Sasuke knows Tsukuyomi: the third databook states that only those who are able to use both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi can use Susanoo. Sasuke using Susanoo per definition means he can also use Tsukuyomi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh....then i suppose it is...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yes it was Susanoo he used...but i looked at the picture again n it seems more like Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes 2 me...--Moiz1224 (talk) 01:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, looking back at the Sasuke-Itachi fight, Susano'o shifted from complete to skeletal at least once, maybe Itachi hadn't perfected the Technique either. And Sasuke's using Amaterasu with his left eye could be that his eyes mirror Itachi's in which eye holds which jutsu and reinforcing Sasuke's statement about his vision being different from Itachi's...--Ascendant of Dusk ::I think it was really a situational thing. Itachi summoned it in it's entirety not only to use the skeleton and some skin to save him from Kirin, but also to defend against 8 Branches and seal Orochimaru. Sasuke barely used the ribs to cushion the blow from Raikage's attack. Looks to me like he's avoiding using up his chakra.Wreiad (talk) 02:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Cursed Seal of Heavens ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Shouldnt we pu this as unuseable because he no longer has itNarutosagemaster (talk) 20:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :No. Narutopedia shud cover the series at any given point. The cursed seal was active on Sasuke once, so no tags of unusabe will be placed...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well then can we put "unuseable as of Chapter___ Page___"' or juzz Chapter___--Moiz1224 (talk) 22:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Remove ... Remove "Anime Only" from next to his Body Flame Technique in his jutsu box. He can do it both in the manga and anime. - MadaraU (talk) 07:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I've removed it, but could u gimme a reference?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::The technique can be seen in chapter 309, it's just lacking any obvious flame qualities. ''~SnapperT '' 23:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/309/17/ Check the SFX: Smoke part :) - MadaraU (talk) 09:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Blaze Is Blaze a new type of release? 17:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No. In fact, it could be, but possibilities are quite small as there is no information of hint that gives it the title of a new advance element. It should be removed. --NejiByakugan36 18:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) If you want to discuss, continue the discussion on Talk:Blaze Release. --NejiByakugan36 18:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Whats the difference between Enton (Blaze) and Katon (Fire)?? -jbooyaltar-- (talk) 04:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Blaze Release (Enton) works by using Shape Manipulation on the black flames of Amaterasu while Fire Release (Katon) uses chakra from inside the user's body to create their own flames.Kracel (talk) 00:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Sasuke Does not have Tsukoyomi!!! It was shown in chapter 464 that sasukes left eye uses Amaterasu and his right eye Controls the Flames, and both eyes Combined result in Sussanoo, wouldnt one of his eyes have to use Tsukoyomi if he was able to do it? I belieave that he does not possess it and the genjutsu he is seen using with the Mangekou is just that, Normal Genjutsu.--Hokage0611 (talk) 20:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :According to the Third Data book, Susanoo is only usable by those who can use both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Sasuke being able to use Susanoo by definition means he can use Tsukuyomi. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay...I have a problem with the fact that in Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan stub, it says that he can control the direction of Amaterasu, and put them out at will WHEN ITACHI COULDN'T! That's incorrect. If you review chapter 390, Itachi put the flames out twice; All you have to do is close your eye. And also, he changed the direction of Amaterasu & even created a 3rd while trying to "burn" Sasuke; you just have to keep your eye on your target. The only thing Sasuke did that Itachi didn't show the ability to do was change the flames forms, with Blaze release. But that's it. I'm respectfully requesting that that part of the paragraph be changed because it may lead people to believe that Itachi, a Master of Mangekyou, has been outdone by some emo punk kid, who had the eyes for like 2 months...ItachiZero (talk) 14:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero Shoulnt sasuke be S-Rank I mean hes an international criminal, has killed numerous people, and has currently killed like 20 samurai and has severed the raikages hand.. not including having being thought to have captured killer bee :Ranks like that are for techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::No they are no totally used for tech ranks because what about how akatsuki members are considered S-class Narutosagemaster (talk) 23:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::S-Class =/= S Rank. Ranks are for jutsu. Technicalities aside, I believe Sasuke has yet to be refered to as a S-Class criminal. Omnibender - Talk - 00:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, at the end of the page for every character, it says Ninja Rank, so shall we say that this S-Class is separate from Ninja Rank, or maybe, S-Class is itself a Ninja Rank? Besides that, this Ninja Rank thing was kind of interesting when the show started, but it does not seem too relevant now, as there is no obvious correlation between a Ninja Rank and the Ninja's abilities. If Sasuke returns to Konoha (after repenting for his "crimes"), technically he would be a Genin, like Naruto. However, apparently they are both at Kage level now (or at least at Jonin level).Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) It's pretty obvious Naruto's way beyond Kage level; he beat the Akatsuki's leader. Sasuke's probably at kage level though. no sasuke cant still be regarded as a common criminal as tsuchikage stated after his killing of samurai and attacking summit that i have no grudge against u the only charges against him r of capturing killer bee{which is proved wrong} and joining akatsuki{which will be finished if he leaves it}.also kazekage,mizukage,and raikage not to mention after hearing that his bro is alive have no grudges against him.also he has killed 3 S-Rank criminals like itachi,deidara and orochimaru which r enough to forgive him (talk) 08:19, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Rank refers to Gennin, Chuunin, etc. Not C, B, A etc. Henryk211 October 29 2009 The greatest criminals are indeed called "S-Rank Criminals" in the Narutoverse. However, I think it the "Rank" in the term is just a misnomer, because we haven't heard anything like, A-rank or B-rank criminals. Secondly, this is not a forum. Please do not speculate on whether Sasuke will be forgiven, and such. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 11:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) trivia is it mentioned in the article that sasuke when fighting haku had 1 tomoe in the left sharingan and two tomoes in the right sharingan? (talk) 17:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) no, but that's not really important. That means that Sasuke's eyes were just still in development, as that was the first time in his memory that he activated the Sharingan, really his second time using the eyes, but he didn't remember that part of the Itachi Incident at the time. --Ascendant of Dusk (talk) 02:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC)Ascendant of Dusk Sasuke's Attires Among all the characters in the series, I think Sasuke's attire has changed the most. This does not count any "special" changes in attire (such as the black dress he wore at the Third Hokage's funeral). Maybe this could be added to the trivia list as well. I am just curious to list down all those. Let me see how many I can recollect. Please check if I missed something. # Child Sasuke's attire from the flashbacks # "Regular" Part 1 attire (Blue shirt, White shorts) # the chunin exams oufit (black shirt, white shorts and bandages over his left arm) # The dress given to him by Orochimaru at the very end of the Part 1. # The typical Japanese clothing during Part 2 until he killed Orochimaru. # The outfit he took on at the Ninja cat's place. # The Akatsuki Uniform # The outfit he wore during the Five Kage's Meet arc. you forgot the black outfit with all the bandages during the chunin exam finals-- (talk) 00:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No he didn't. October 29, 2009 Aliengamer What happened there was he pointed out what I had missed, but also updated my list. Moreover, I forgot to sign that post.Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 11:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Samurai Saber Technique Shouldn't this be listed as one of his Jutsus? A Samurai in Chapter 460, Page 14 said "...His swordplay resembles our own..." by dJ Arms, "...That looked like our technique..." by Sleepyfans, "That's just like our sword techniques..." by Blinktopia. All of the translations seem to apply that Sasuke used the same technique. Sasuke must have copied it with his Sharingan, who he had on during that particular moment and a panel was focused on his Sharingan with lines centered around it and pointing at it just a moment before he used this technique. :That's Kusanagi Sword: Chidori Katana. ''~SnapperT '' 16:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The Samurai would have noticed it was Raiton flowing from his Sword, the techinque i mentioned, Samurai Saber Technique, is described as normal Chakra, not raiton, flowing from the sword. :They just commented that it was similar. When somebody says that Sasuke uses that technique, it will be listed. Jacce | Talk 19:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Star Of David Is it me or does sasukes mangekyo sharingan look like the star of david. Can we put it in the trivia section? am I being offencive or rude?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 04:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :I couldn't imagine anyone being offended by your comment. Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan does have a passing resemblance to the Star of David, but there's a distinct difference: The Star of David is made up of two overlapping triangles, while Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan is made up of three overlapping ellipses. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Symbol isn't resembling the star of david, it's resembling a common atomic symbol--SkyFlicker (talk) 06:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Lightning Speed In the elemental techniques section, it says that Sasuke creates lightning that travels at 300,000km/s (300,000,000m/s). I don't know if it's 'special Naruto lightning' or something, but normal lightning travels at 50,000 to 70,0000 m/s approx. The speed mentioned here is the speed of light, which is WAY faster than any real lightning. :Just one comment: 300 000 km/s is actually FASTER than the speed of light, which is 299, 792.458 km/s, but I am sorry for that silly comment, because I assume that value was a "rounded off". You are right otherwise about the speed of lightning. I think we have to assume it is some "Sasuke special" lightning, because apparently Kishi is "incapable" of making mistakes, according to some senior members of this wiki. ;-) Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 06:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :and by the way, please sign your posts. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 06:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see what Kishimoto-sensei has to do with this. As far as I'm aware, he never gave a specific speed for the lightning Sasuke uses. Only that is travels at the speed of lightning. ::This seems to be more of a mistake of an editor than a mistake of Kishimoto-sensei. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, ShounenSuki-senpai. I thought it was mentioned in the databook. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok, removed the line from the article which said that lightning travels at the speed of 300,000 km/s. I hope this issue could be considered closed now. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Kirin HOW COULD YOU GUYS take out the most important part of the Kirin light does travel at that speed so how could you take that off:S kinda lame dont you think zetsu said a bolt of lighting is 1/1000th of a second this tells us the speed that Sasuke's Kirin was traveling at its preety obviouse man. Sasuke Uchiha. 1. "Speed of light" not equal to "Speed of lightning". 2. zetsu said a bolt of lighting is 1/1000th of a second. <-- How do you calculate the SPEED from this? Speed = Distance covered / Time taken. I hope you know that already. How does time alone tell you the speed? Show me where Zetsu said that Sasuke's lightning travelled 300 km in 1/1000 of a second, and then I will revert it. Till then, it stays removed. Alternatively, if the author himself confirms the speed of Sasuke's lightning, we shall put that value there. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 15:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : 60,000 mile/sec or 180,000 mph... that is the speed of lighting. Of course this is pretty much it's top speed since conductivity can slow or even speed it up (super conductivity). I've been out of school for 13 years so I may be a bit rusty on this.--Cueil-sama (talk) 08:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::All right, let us bring some actual science into this. ::In reality, lightning travels at speeds of up to 60,000 m/s. However, Naruto is not reality. ::Zetsu said that a lightning bolt was a thousandth of a second (0.001 s). The clouds Sasuke created with his Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique were cumulonimbus clouds. These clouds have an altitude of 2,000 - 16,000 metres. ::With this information, we can calculate the speed of Kirin. ::The formula for speed (v) is distance (x) divided by time (t): v \frac {x} {t} ::x = 16,000 m ::t = 0.001 s :: \frac {16,000} {0.001} 16,000,000 ::So taking the highest altitude, we get a speed of 16,000,000 m/s ::In comparison, the speed of sound in dry air at 20°C is 343 m/s. The speed of light is 299,792,458 m/s. ::So Kirin's speed is far, far higher than the speed of sound, but still nowhere near the speed of light. It is, however, a lot higher than the speed of lightning in the real world. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, ShounenSuki-senpai. That's a whole lot better than making a comment like "You are so lame that you don't know the speed of Sasuke's lightning" Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) um... I have the new chapter. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/477-18/2--[[User:Darknesslover5000|Ice Kitsune]] (talk) 05:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) So? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 10:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) please bring it back!! I beg you to write it back..!! I just want to make an appeal in the profile of Uchiha Sasuke.. It's about the QUOTE.. Im very much depressed because the editors have erased the quote of sasuke for sakura. The quote that says "Sakura, thank you". I mean no disrespect but why did you erase it?!..The quote is the most sweetest quote sasuke had said and told to a person in THE WHOLE NARUTO SERIES!! That quote is such a simple yet heartfelt quote, please place it again. I'm begging you with knees and head down! --Korin niki (talk) 14:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC)the ever begging sasuke enthusiast :That really doesn't seam like a real "quote", it's three words and barely expresses anything. We really need to erase all the quotes and setup the quotes system anyways, these quote sections are filled with junk. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 27, 2009 @ 06:21 (UTC) It is not just a three-word-sentence or whatever.. You hate Sakura, don't you? --Korin niki (talk) 08:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I hate Sakura. :Ok no I do not. But the quote was not really important to his character. Hell if anything the quote where he calls Naruto his best friend is more character defining than his one "I'm not that much of an ass" quote.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Concerning stats In what i'v seen of translated versions of the data books 'seal knowledge' is what is stated not 'hand seals.' Concerning this shouldn't hand seals be switched to seal knowledge and yes I realize the stats have been added to most if not all other characters and I apologize for the inconvenience should I be correct but it might have been me who read the mistranslation so i'm just asking if you can recheck just to make sure. Edit: What I mean by seal knowledge is the knowledge of seals not hand seals. (same poster as above) :You didn't read a mistranslation per se. In Japanese, the word for seals (as in fūinjutsu) is . The word for hand seals is . Both can be translated as simply seal. :The seal stat is for 印. Hand seals, in other words. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I just wished to make sure and maybe correct a mistake. Itachi? "While Itachi is a pacifist who was willing to sacrifice his wayward family and himself for a peaceful world and his brother's well being, Sasuke is a power-hungry avenger who is more than willing to destroy anything in his way. Itachi only fought in self-defense and tries to end the battle quickly, while Sasuke did it out of revenge and fights to the end. Sasuke refused to gain the same power that his brother has offered him, and instead chose to walk his own path for power. Also, despite what Konohagakure did to the Uchiha clan, Itachi still loved the village, while Sasuke always thought the village was a hindrance to him, and turned to despise it when Madara told him the truth." I'd like to understand why somebody decided to describe Itachi in Sasukes personality section. Oh and not all of Sauskes fight are out of revenge like Deidara, Orochimaru, Raikage and the samurai. I would change it myself except for the fact I'm new so i don't know how to and even if i did i would like the go-ahead from one of the senior members in case I'm wrong and the Itachi parts should stay up. Snake summoning: Did Sasuke really make the contract? Hi! Staff, forgive me if I wright something wrong in this message, i'm brazilian and i am not so good yet in my english. I was thinking about the possibility of Sasuke's ability of summoning snakes only happens because Orochimaru was inside of him, like all the other ability that Sasuke unlocked after absorbing Orochimaru. Realize that Sasuke's ability of summoning snakes only appears when Orochimaru was inside of him. Before it, he never had summoned a snake, and after Itachi withdraw Orochimaru from Sasuke, he never has do it again. And now that Sasuke had show his summon of a hawk, I maked a guess that the real blood's contract of Sasuke is with birds, like Itachi. If I'm not mistaking, a person can only do one contract of blood for summoning. So, Sasuke cannot contract with the snakes and birds while.That is what I guess. Bcb3 (talk) 02:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) It has never been stated that Sasuke did or did not have a contract with the snakes. It has been speculated and even written on his page that he could only summon snakes due to Orochimaru. It has also never been stated that you can't have more then one contract however as no one besides Pain has shown the use of multiple summonings it is usually speculated that you can only have one. Itachi never had a contract or at least hasn't been shown to have one, the crows are genjutsu. As for future use this is not a forum, Discussion is to write down your thoughts on something about this page and/or the belief that something should be changed. So please find a forum like leafninja or something of a similar sort and place your questions and theories their. Sasuke using Crow Clone Technique I saw Sasuke using the Crow Clone Technique in the latest chapter of 477. Why isn't it in his infobox. :Because we have absolutely no idea what is going on there. Itachi's appearance means it could be something he sealed into Sasuke, like the Amaterasu before. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC)